This invention relates generally to the art of removing meat from crustaceans, and more particularly to an apparatus and a process for cleaning and separating crab meat from crab shells.
Conventional extractors and extraction processes exist which provide methods for removal of meat from crustacean shells, with varying success and varying labor requirements. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,662, to Moritz et al., an apparatus is disclosed that separates meat from crab shells by rolling and pinching the crab shells with screening to remove the meat. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,294, to Storesund, an apparatus is disclosed that separates meat from crab shells by spinning spindles using centrifugal force. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,453, to Lapeyre et al., an apparatus is disclosed which removes meat from crab shells by a centrifugal force provided by a rotating drum. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,243, to Esposito, an apparatus is disclosed which provides an enclosure for hand washing and cutting away crab shell from crab meat, with a water discharge provided to remove meat from crayfish tails. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,988, to Guglielmo et al., a process is disclosed for centrifugal extraction of meat, with brushing of crab body parts with a water jet. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,349, to Warren, an apparatus is disclosed for breaking crab shells and separating the meat by a pincher mechanism. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,076, to Rancatore, an apparatus is disclosed which provides suction to remove meat from crab shells. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,967, to Craig, an apparatus is disclosed for cutting meat from crab shell by spinning discs. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,792, to Lockerby, et al., an apparatus for extraction of crab meat is disclosed for the use of a rotating spindle to centrifugally remove meat from crab shells.
These prior art devices all are adequate for their intended function, but room exists for other devices which will provide a process for removing and cleaning the crab meat while preserving the natural crab meat flavor.